Hawthorn and Heartstrings
by AnnaRoseMalfoy
Summary: 7th year. Hermione has much to worry about. School. Evil. Head Girl duties. Draco Malfoy is not making any of it any easier. Such trivial things compared to the bigger picture, but they're still both petty enough for their old rivalry to still matter.
1. Chapter 1

**I was originally going to just completely rewrite my other story, but, since it's basically nothing like the new ideas I have, I have decided to just start a new one. I really didn't have enough readers to continue the other one, but I will keep those chapters posted just in case.**

**Just a little background: Takes place instead of the seventh book. Focuses mainly on Hermione. I may disregard anything that happens in the past books on accident. I'm sorry if I do. I want it to be an interesting and sophisticated book, so updates may take a while. Be patient. Also, unlike a lot of other fics out there, this will not be an instant Dramione, keep in mind they have been enemies since they met; it will take a while to get there.**

**I will do my best to keep this story as cliché free as possible, but alas I can not avoid them all.**

**Also, since I posted the teaser, a lot more people enjoyed it than I thought would, so I am working my hardest to get the chapters done and posted as soon as I can. I'm not as ahead as I would like to have been when I start to post, but I have this week off from school, so maybe if I'm inspired I will get there. I'm having a little bit of inspiration trouble, though.**

**I'm assuming the summary was decent, though, because a lot of you visited. **** Thanks!**

**Well, I'm droning on uselessly and boringly. Sorry for the long author's note; I'm just really excited. I guess I should get on with the story. I hope you will enjoy.**

Hermione sat looking out the window of the Burrow. The fields still hadn't grown back completely from when Bellatrix Lestrange had tried to burn the house down. Interrupting the scene appeared very familiar black owl. It flew up and started tapping on the window. A smile crossed her face, which, up until that moment, had been very dim. She let the owl in and set some treats out for it while she delicately opened the weathered parchment. After all, it had just arrived after a very long journey. She grinned at the scribble that represented handwriting.

Every other month or so, it brightened her day to receive his letters. They'd stayed in touch ever since fourth year, her and Viktor. They'd actually grown quite close. Unfortunately for them both, the distance was too much for them both to carry out an actual relationship. Even though it wasn't a romantic exchange, every time they swapped letters, she felt warm and tingly. He was the first guy who really made her special.

As soon as she wrote back and sent his owl to deliver her reply, she sat down and started to wonder pensively. She mulled over what had happened before they'd left Hogwarts. A slight frown was pulling at the corners of her mouth. Although she was incredibly thankful that they had managed to convince Harry that he needn't go out and find the Horocruxes just this year, it was still worrisome. She had started to get annoyed with the way things had gone when Ron quietly made his presence known.

"Hey," He said softly. She looked up at him and motioned for him to pull up a chair. He did so and then continued on. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing really. Just about how everything ended last year," she sighed as the wrinkles in her forehead disappeared.

"Well, I brought you some tea, but dinner's just about to start."

"I'll be there in a second. You go ahead," she dismissed him. She could understand why she was treated so delicately in these recent times. She knew that it was because of what happened with her parents, but she was a big girl now. Even though it hurt like hell to know that they won't remember anything about her, she would have carry on. This was more important than anything else and casting the oblivion spell was for their own safety; she couldn't put their lives at risk for her own selfish comfort. It still peeved her that they were treating her like a china doll, though. She knew what she'd have to do, and she did it. She'll deal with the consequences and get over the pain. Hermione cursed herself for getting so short with everyone, even if it _was_ just in her mind. Besides, she knew they only acted that way because they cared.

With another tired sigh, she rose and carried herself to the dinner table.

X X X

Draco Malfoy straightened himself. He'd just finished packing for his final year at Hogwarts. The Golden Trio and the rest of his House would be very surprised to see him there. They wouldn't know why he returned and was allowed to do so. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He savored the smell of his home because he'd never be able to return. The mansion would house no one until it was taken over. He was sure he could reproduce the smell with a few expensive perfumes, but it wasn't the same.

It was mostly likely the last time he would see his "home." To him, it was more like a house or a residence. It didn't provide that warm feeling that Hogwarts did. How could it? It only housed three, more recently two, even though it was a mansion. The only way it remotely felt like home was if they were all together. Since there was no chance of that ever happening again, he didn't dwell on the thought.

Draco went out to the back and looked over the expansive back yard. The scene contained a magnificent willow tree shading a small, clear lake. It was cliché in his opinion but beautiful, none the less. There were cherry blossom tress scattered throughout the maples and oaks. His favorite had to be the ash trees with their beautiful bark. Draco could just barely make out the golden hoops of his Quittage field just beyond where the forest thickened. His father had built it just for him; his father always supported his love of flying and did everything he could to show that.

He stepped out of the doorway and went to go sit under the willow. He looked up towards the brilliant white house. It roughly resembled a castle, although, not quite that big. Other things showed that it wasn't a castle, including white coloring, wooden siding, and columns on the front porch. Draco sighed and fetched his stuff. It was quite saddening that his mother wasn't there to see him off, but she was already in hiding. Dismissing the thought, he began to make plans for transportation to the train station.

X X X

Hermione was ready to get to Hogwarts. She was slightly nervous about the train ride, though. When she received her notification about becoming Head Girl, it stated that she had to spend the first two hours of the train ride with the Head Boy. It obviously wasn't Ron or Harry, so that didn't leave a lot of choice. She was glad Malfoy was out, though. There was no way he'd be allowed back at Hogwarts. He was the one responsible for Dumbledore's death even if he hadn't done it himself.

Hermione's eyes welled up at the thought of the old man. She shook the thoughts away, though, and continued on with the rest of the group towards the King's Cross Train Station.

She was glad that Mr. Weasley had taken the liberty of transporting their things to the platform and was waiting with Molly for them to arrive. As they walked down the London city blocks, there was an air excitement about them. Ron and Harry's eyes were glinting. She smiled at them, and they happily returned it. Harry was beaming ear to ear, ecstatic that he was relieved of the duty to find the Horocruxes for a little bit, while Ron's smile was more shown in his eyes.

Once they arrived at the train station and got to the platform, they were greeted by Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice. "Oh! I just can't believe it's your last year! You've all grown up so fast!" she managed to croak out through her tears. She pulled Harry, Ron, and Hermione in for a bone crushing hug and had to be pried apart from them by her husband. Ginny grabbed Harry and took off as soon as the opportunity arose.

"I'll get your bags and take them to the compartment if you want. That way you can just go and meet this kid right away and get back to us more quickly," Ron offered while smiling blindingly. Hermione returned the expression and thanked him. She was truly grateful to have one less thing to worry about. He pecked her on the cheek, wished her luck, and disappeared with her stuff.

She took a few minutes to compose herself, meeting new people was never a strong suit of hers. As she was scanning the crowd to calm herself, she caught the eye of a very attractive guy. He had to be her age, or even older. He shot her a lopsided grin, winked, and disappeared on to the train. A little voice in her head urged her to follow him, but she overruled it with sensibility, as always. She turned to the nearest door and boarded as the train whistle went off.

It took her a while to navigate her way through to the Prefect compartment. She was bustled around by the crowds, being small in stature compared to almost all of the boys. She pulled open the door that said, "Head Girl & Head Boy." Hermione stepped into the compartment and practically slammed the door to get away. With her eyes closed, she tried to catch her breath and jumped in surprise when she heard a boy's voice. She opened her eyes and saw Stephen Cornfoot, a Ravenclaw who was in a few of her classes. She should have known that he would be chosen; he was considerably bright. If they were going on grades alone, though, Malfoy would have been chosen, should he return. The thought caused her to shiver. She thanked God that he wouldn't be coming back, seeing as his academics and leadership qualities would have made him the obvious choice.

Hermione sat down and smiled politely. Cornfoot set down whatever book he was reading and stated simply, "I don't want to be here anymore than you do; we'd both rather be with friends. As long as we're here, though, we might as well do something we want. I'm going to read if you don't mind." She shook her head, indicating that it was ok. She analyzed him. He was the bookish sort, just like her. He didn't seem like the leadership type, but he must have some type of pull in his house, seeing as he was selected. His curly hair was a sandy color, and he read through plastic, square framed, black glasses. He was rather unremarkable, as she was herself, in her own opinion.

"Just wake me up in two hours," Hermione said as she laid herself down on the seat. He looked at her, nodded simply, and went back to his book. She'd only been around him for all of two minutes and could already tell that he preferred things simple and to the point, which suited her quite well. She'd had enough of elaborate things, considering one of her best friends was Harry Potter.

X X X

Draco Malfoy seriously debated going straight to Hogwarts of his own accord because by riding the train he ran a great risk of running into Potter and his gang, but he really needed to talk to Gregory Goyle. There was no way he could be seen, though. He'd decided that he would use his influence as a Malfoy to board early. It had worked, and no one saw him get on. He'd selected a nicer compartment, the one he always occupied. It had frosted glass windows so that no one could see into it and recognize him.

He waited very impatiently. He'd owled Greg beforehand to let him know that'd he'd be there, and they needed to talk. After being aboard the train for roughly an hour and when it jerked forward to pull away from the platform, he saw a figure shadow the window. He stood up as the silhouette knocked. "Come in," Draco cleared his throat. The compartment door opened, and the person slid in without a chance of anyone in the hallway seeing inside.

Before anything else happened, the two boys embraced and pulled apart quickly. "So great to see you," said Greg. "I wasn't even sure if you were alive, considering what happened to your father."

"Let's please not talk about that," Draco replied, not wanting to think about that particular situation. "The real matter, here, is you. Have you changed?"

"Of course! Not only am I not with them, I have changed everything! Can you not tell?"

"Yes. Yes. Sorry," the blonde boy sat down and rested his head in his hands. His tired eyes were curtained by his unkempt hair. "So what all is different?"

"My dad's still with them —" Gregory Goyle started saying.

"As is mine," he stated, lifting his head and sitting up with perfect posture.

"But my mum was killed when we tried to escape. So right now, I'm fending for myself."

"Looks like you started working out to do so," Draco observed.

"Yeah, need to be able to defend myself physically if something happens to my wand. Besides, I was fat," he chuckled.

"Please tell me you're not studying! I wouldn't even know you anymore if you started that!" he joked.

"No, not yet. I've been working on my muscles, but I'm getting a tutor as soon as we get to school."

"Yeah. I need one, too. I fell behind last year because I was a distracted," Draco said, his eyes downcast, looking ashamed.

Greg went to sit down across from him and changed the subject to his workout routine, seeing that last year was a touchy subject for his friend. They conversed lightly and joked for a while after that.

X X X

Feeling the sand in between her toes was more than heavenly. She smiled brightly and saw the grinning figure of Viktor standing in the distance. His thin white shirt was unbuttoned halfway down his chest, and he wore light jeans, rolled up to his knees. She walked up and placed a light kiss on his lips. He took her delicate fingers in his big, gentle ones, and they walked down a bit further until they decided to sit down on a small grassy knoll. When she sat down, she looked down to smooth out her white summer dress. When she looked up at the boy beside her again, she was pleasantly surprised to see that it was one Ronald Weasley. The change didn't faze her; she leaned in to kiss him anyways.

As their lips were about to touch, she was shaken awake. For a moment, Hermione had no idea where she was. She then saw Stephen Cornfoot and remembered. "We're allowed to leave now," He said and exited the compartment. She stood and pulled out a mirror. She grimaced as she took in her wild hair and disheveled clothes. She righted herself as fast as she could and set out in search of her friends.

**I'm trying to decide on chapter length. Review and tell me whether it should be longer or not. Sorry about the long author's note. That's a one-time thing. Review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the story alerts! Small author's note! Yay! **

Hermione arrived at the compartment, happy to be there. She noticed that there was an addition to their usual group. Seamus Finnigan was sitting by Ron. Both boys looked extremely uncomfortable, seeing as they were sitting across Harry and Ginny, who were melded together at the mouth. Ron was glancing awkwardly out the window, and Seamus stared down at his lap. As the door closed, they both lifted their heads, faces lighting up instantly, extremely grateful for a distraction. "Oy, 'Mione! How are you?" Seamus smiled.

"Very well. Thank you, Seamus. Long time, no see," Hermione returned the expression.

"Yeah, I know. Actually, I was here because I'm having trouble in potions. I was wondering if you could help me out once classes started?" he said, goofy grin still plastered on face.

"Of course, just come and find me later, and we'll figure out some times," she replied. Seamus nodded and stood up to leave. He thanked her vigorously before he actually did exit the compartment. As soon as he did, Hermione took her seat by Ron.

"Blimey! Bloody happy, he was," the redhead grumbled.

"He's excited to learn, Ron," Hermione lightly slapped him on the arm.

Ron snorted, "Wow. For being as smart as you are, you're really dim."

"What do you mean?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"I guess so because I don't understand what you're implying," Hermione said, confused. Her brow furrowed in concentration.

"That's a first." She punched him in the arm; this time it was hard. "Ow! It's the truth! Anyways, the bloke definitely likes you."

"I doubt it," she said, brow still furrowed.

"Blimey, Hermione," Harry said, finally breaking apart from Ginny. "Even I noticed it!" Ginny giggled and agreed. Hermione still refused to see it and tried desperately to change the subject as Harry and Ginny started snogging again.

"Will you guys please go somewhere else?" Ron all but shouted at them, disgusted at his little sister and his best friend. Harry agreed, and they hurriedly left the compartment. "That was getting on my bloody nerves. Just because I don't have a problem with them dating, doesn't mean I want to see it!"

"I know. I'm sure they'll tone it done from now on," Hermione soothed. "Still, not as bad as you and Lavender last year," she mumbled under her breath, not intending him to her. He did anyways and asked what she meant. "It's not like it's the person you liked is snogging some complete stranger," she said, determined now to make him understand.

"Hermione, you know that if I'd known, I wouldn't have," he said. His eyes softened, and he went to put his arms around her.

"But you did know! You just refused to see it!" a tear slipped down her cheek.

"This year, I promise to make it up to you. You know that she didn't mean a quarter as much to me as you do," he slid his hand over hers and squeezed. She didn't know what was happening. Before she could think, Hermione leaned in to kiss him, but just as in her dream, it was interrupted before they actually touched. The compartment door slammed open, and they quickly separated. Neville and Luna entered followed by a much less attached Harry and Ginny.

Although they had sacrificed their intimate moment, they were more than happy to be with their friends. The rest of the ride was spent talking happily and making plans for the up and coming year. There was never a dull moment, for Luna's eccentricity was more than enough to keep all of them entertained.

X X X

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the stop, and students quickly filed out. Hagrid was heard and seen about everyone else as he was corralling the first years. Their scared faces worked their way through the bigger bodies towards Hagrid's massive figure. Hermione couldn't help but feel bad for them. She knew what it was like and empathized with their confusion and bewilderment. She grabbed a carriage with the gang that she'd just spent the whole train ride. As they were about to pull out, a guy in their year quickly joined them. She noticed him as the boy who'd she'd seen at the train station. Harry hissed, and she recognized who he was, all of a sudden. No one on the carriage was happy to be in the company of Gregory Goyle. Hermione was probably the least pleased. She kicked herself for thinking he was attractive, even if he was.

"Oh, hello," Goyle smiled brilliantly at them. The way he smiled and exuberated confidence reminded her infinitely of Krum.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ron growled.

"Look, I know you guys hate me. Just ignore me for now," he said turning away to look behind the carriage. Everyone set to whisper amongst themselves. His green robes did not go with the overwhelming red surrounding him. Even though there was a dash of blue, because of Luna, he still was very out of place. However uncomfortable it was, they did manage to ignore him. He was the first to jump off and dash inside as they pulled up to the school. Everyone relaxed as soon as he was out of sight, except Luna, who was never tense in the first place.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron entered the Great Hall and subconsciously checked for Malfoy, knowing fully that he would not be present; it was a habit to keep tabs on their enemies, though. Hermione noted that she didn't see Goyle even though he should have already been seated comfortably considering the pace at which he escaped their presence. They took their seats with Ginny and Neville. Seamus, Dean, Parvati, and Lavender were gathered nearby as well.

The trio inadvertently avoided looking up as Snape cleared his throat to gather the attention of the Hall. When he began to speak, they were quite amused to have discovered that his voice had turned shrill, not unlike a woman's. All three looked up and were ecstatic to see that McGonagall was the one speaking, and Snape was nowhere to be found. "Ahem! Attention please!" Professor McGonagall spoke out in an attempt to calm the chatter. "Students! May I have your attention please!" she called out. The collection of students rambled on, completely ignoring her. This included Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who had looked at her briefly in surprise but returned to their conversation right after the relief flooded through them. "Silence!" she finally screamed so loudly that no one could have possibly ignored her. The room immediately fell silent, and all eyes fell on her. "Thank you," she said, trying to catch her breath. "Now that I finally have your attention, I would like to make a few announcements," she said as she tried to keep her anger in check rather unsuccessfully. "Professor Snape, who had originally been named Headmaster, declined the offer. I have taken over the job, but he will still be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. And now, without further ado, we will now sort the first years."

The small and confused 11 year olds filed in and looked around nervously. They were sorted without anyone really paying attention unless their own House received a new addition. The sorting and feast went by quickly. The trio talked quite animatedly until it was time for them to leave and for Hermione to corral the first years and lead them to the dormitories. After the task was completed, she was glad to relax with Harry and Ron. They hadn't been reunited for five minutes when McGonagall entered and told them they were needed in her office.

They all exchanged confused glances with one another and stood up to follow her. "I don't understand, Professor. We didn't do anything wrong," Harry said.

"Never you mind, why you're coming. You'll find out soon enough," she replied curtly. They trudged slowly behind her. "Pick up your feet. I haven't got all night," she nagged them. All four arrived at the entrance to the office soon enough. The door opened to "raspberry rattles." Hermione noticed that the password was still a type of candy, probably in memoriam of Dumbledore. They entered the office slowly, Hermione in the lead.

"What are you doing here?" snarled Ron at the platinum blonde standing in the corner. Harry and Hermione just barely grabbed his arms before he could do something stupid. Both of them glared intensely at the object of Ron's exclamation, completely ignoring Goyle, who was standing to the left of Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked and all Hermione could do to calm Ron was whisper in his ear, "Remember what you said in third year. He's not worth it." Ron shot daggers at the other boy and all three turned to the desk. It was flanked with Snape on the left and McGonagall on the right.

"Why are we here with these gits?" Ron growled angrily at the two teachers.

"Because I have some explaining to do," boomed a voice from the ledge about the Headmaster's desk.

"Dumbledore!" the three shouted, smiles spread across their faces. Any momentary hatred disappeared. "But how?" asked Harry.

"That's exactly what you're here to learn," the previous Headmaster smiled down at them.

"Then why are _they_ here," Hermione scoffed, throwing a condescending glance in the boys' direction.

"You will learn that, as well. First, take a seat," Dumbledore said as he conjured up five chairs. The three Gryffindors took their seats quickly while the Slytherin boys slid their seats as far away as possible, clearly frightened that they would be torn to pieces by the others. "Obviously, I am not dead. Draco is as Professor Snape is for me. He is a spy."

"So he's not an evil Death Eater," Ron asked, looking disappointed.

"He's a Death Eater, but he's not evil. See, we need Voldemort to think that he's won, that he's infiltrated the school," Malfoy and Goyle flinched at the name. "I forced Draco to lead the Death Eaters into the school. He still feels ashamed, even though I was the one told him that he really had to do it." It seemed to be true enough. Hermione looked at the boy as Dumbledore said this. His eyes were downcast, and he was frowning.

"Well, then, what was the body? Rather,_ who_ was the body?" Hermione questioned, puzzled.

"It was my own. You must know that I would never let someone sacrifice themselves in my place, Ms. Granger," he looked at over his spectacles.

"Then…h-how?" Ron stammered.

"Well, we had to use very delicate timing. It was a potion that saved me. That's why Professor Snape had to be the one to cast the spell because he knew the timing and when it had to be done. The potion is called _Ersatz Expiry_. It was created by Severus who had been working on it for years for when the time came. He'd only perfected it during the winter break of last year, which gave us barely enough time to test it and perfect our plan. You see, it works in a very peculiar way. It stops your heart and paralyzes your nerves. For lack of better explanation, it temporarily kills and numbs you. I had to take a heavy dose of it. I drank enough so that it would last at least a week. The thing is that it takes a while to take effect. It must work its way throughout the whole body before it can take start working. We had to time it perfectly so that I wouldn't drop before I was jinxed, for that would be suspicious. Of course, we couldn't have it take effect after either because that would be disastrous, obviously," the old man chuckled.

"That still doesn't explain exactly how you survived the killing curse," Hermione persisted.

"Ah, but it does," he waved his index finger; his eyes were twinkling. "You see, you can't kill what's already dead."

Hermione noticed that Malfoy and Goyle looked at each other, acknowledging the genius of the plan. Ron whistled under his breath, and Harry's eyes widened. "B-but Professor, what if it hadn't worked? You would have actually been k-killed," Harry faltered.

"Yes, Harry, but is it not better to have a slim chance than to give up and have no possibility at all," he smiled at him. They all fell silent. There was nothing to say; the logic was indisputable. "I see I've left you speechless. That's hard to do with teenagers." He winked at them. "I also have another matter to discuss. It concerns both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Goyle here." The boys with Hermione immediately turned to glare in their direction. "They have decided to join our side. They're no longer tied to Voldemort." The Slytherins shuddered at the name again.

"How can you know for sure, Professor?" Hermione questioned.

"With this," Snape spoke for the first time since they had entered. He was shaking a small bottle that could only contain Veritaserum.

"Oh," she said as she looked down at her lap.

"Now that everything is cleared up, you are all dismissed to your respective dormitories," McGonagall shooed them from the office.

As soon as they were out into the corridor, Malfoy stopped them. "This doesn't mean we have to be friends. All this means is that you don't have to hate my guts. I am telling you this right now so that you don't make the mistake of doing it, DO NOT try and get me to join your little gang of goodie-two shoes. I have no interest, and it will only anger me," he warned before turning curtly on his heel and marching off towards the dungeons.

Goyle flashed them a smile. "That doesn't apply to me," he said as he winked at Hermione. He then turned and walked quickly to catch up with Malfoy. They started talking and actually seemed normal for once,

"Shame, I was really hoping to have a selfish, whiny git join our group," Ron snickered.

"Ronald!" Hermione barely suppressed a smile as she playfully slapped him in the arm. The three headed off happily towards their dormitory. Hermione, herself, felt so carefree and light that it would have required an immense amount of effort to _not_ smile, that is, if she wished to do so. She didn't linger in the common room very long. "I really must be going to bed," she announced, sliding out from beneath Ron's arm.

"Why?" the boy pouted.

"I've got a lot to do. I haven't even _started_ the Prefect's schedule. Speaking of, I bet you didn't realize Malfoy was a Prefect."

"He is an obvious choice if you reason logically. I'm just surprised he wasn't Head Boy, considering his grades and the amount of influence he has on his House," Harry stated.

"Oh, please don't remind me," Hermione groaned.

"Who's Head Boy anyways?" Ron perked up.

"Stephen Cornfoot. He's decent, I suppose, very concise. I like that about him. I'm sure we'll get along quite well. Stop stalling me. I'm serious, I do need my rest," she smiled at them.

"Oh all right. If you must," the redhead grumbled.

"Thank you. Goodnight, Ron. Goodnight, Harry," she said as she leaned down to kiss Ron on the cheek and give Harry a hug. "I'll see you two in the morning."

X X X

"You fucking like her, don't you?" Draco looked at him through slit eyes.

"Hey. Hey. No need to curse. Calm down," Greg looked back at him, beaming.

"You are ridiculous!" Draco threw his hands in the air. "I cannot believe you."

"Well, you're going to have to. Besides, that's who I'm going to have tutor me."

"You've got to be kidding me. I thought we were going to go together?"

"We are," Greg paused to open the entrance to their common room. "Honor is what drives survival."

"Oh, Hell no, not with her teaching. I'd rather have Weasel help me out, than her. She's beyond aggravating," the other boy complained and stomped around the room.

"Suit yourself, then. You're not going to find anyone better."

"Doesn't matter. I'll just find someone, anyone, else. They don't have to be the best; they just have to know the stuff."

"Ok. Well, I'm going to bed. I'll catch up with you later. 'Night," he waved as he disappeared into the sleeping quarters.

Draco fell onto one of the green sofas with an "umph." He stretched one leg out and rested his head in one of his hands. He really couldn't fathom how the other boy could stand her. Then again, Greg hadn't been around her as much as he had. After the first meeting or two, Greg would come to his senses and bolt. Another thing that was truly puzzling is why he liked her. How was she special? She wasn't pretty. Or maybe she was? Did he miss something? Draco scoffed at the thought. Also, she wasn't a pureblood. If something happened, Greg could soil his family line. He knew for a fact that Greg didn't have the charm on him that he, himself, did. Unlike Mr. Goyle, his father had taken precautions; therefore, Draco could afford to be reckless.

He was getting ready to go to bed when he heard a familiar voice come from across the room. "Hello, Draco," Pansy crooned. "How are you?"

"I'd be doing well if Greg weren't so dumb," he replied.

"Yeah, I heard about that," she said walking over to him.

"Already?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm in the know," she smiled deviously.

"Of course you are," he grinned, pulling her in for a hug and resting his chin on her blonde hair.

"You really are getting too soft," she smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah, I know. The fault is entirely yours, young lady," he laughed quietly as they separated, and she playfully slapped him on the chest.

"Just don't let anyone else know. They'd tear you apart."

"Oh, I'm not going to be soft on them, only for you. Now, off to bed with us both," he smiled.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, love," he grinned. They lingered for an instant; they always had these in-between moments. Neither of them really knew what to call themselves. They were on the borderline, between couple and best friends. They both understood that being a couple was the logical choice for them, considering that they could preserve their pureblood lineage, but they really didn't love each other in that manner. It was hard to imagine living together with kids and a house. They were on the fence and didn't know how much longer they would remain there. She shot him a sad smile in return, knowing full well that they were both thinking about the same thing, and disappeared into her room. His grin dulled, and he contemplated these thoughts over and over. He didn't know how to feel, so he just lay down, not bothering to change, and fell into a light, dreamless sleep.

**I really hate writing explanatory chapters such as this. It's so hard to get inspiration to write. That potion name, by the way, was concocted using a Thesaurus. **

**Hope you enjoyed the look into Draco's personal life. I did.**

**Reviewing makes me feel better than if Draco called me "love." Okay. That is a lie, but I would still like it if you reviewed. **


End file.
